Garou/Manga Gallery
To see which chapters correspond with which arc, see Story Arcs. Manga Human Monster Saga Garou Introduction Arc Garou introduced.jpg|Garou at the Hero Association meeting garou wants to fight.jpg|Garou declares a fight to see who is the strongest Garou Full Body.png|Garou wants to conduct evil Garou Child.png|Garou as a child Garou vs. Fundoshi.jpg|Garou defeats Heavy Tank Loincloth Garou vs. Blue Fire.jpg|Garou challenged by Blue Fire Garou rips off arm.jpg|Garou rips off Blue Fire's arm Garou exits.jpg|Garou exits, declaring a war against heroes Garou Rampage.png|Garou's rampage in the dojo, in a flashback Garou in his disguise during the fighting tournament..png|Garou in his disguise during the fighting tournament The Blizzard Group Arc Garou in the alley.jpg|Garou defeats Tanktop Vegetarian in an alley Garou defeats Tanktop Vegetable.jpg|Garou's hero hunt begins Hero Hunt Arc Garou finds Mumen Rider.jpg|Garou finds Mumen Rider Garou suddenly struck.jpg|Garou was suddenly punched by Tanktop Master Garou bleeding.jpg|Garou bleeding Garou in a frenzy.jpg|Garou in a fighting frenzy Garou severly injured.jpg|Garou is heavily injured due to Tanktop Masters attack Garousmile.jpg|Garou smiles through the pain Garou determined to kill.jpg|Garou is determined to kill every member of the Tank Topper Army Garou vs TM Fist.jpg|Garou surprised by an attack Garou vs. TM.jpg|Garou vs. Tanktop Master Garou fighting stance.jpg|Garou's fighting stance Garou using Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist.jpg|Garou using Water Stream Rock Smashing Fist Mumen Justice Crash on Garou.jpg|Garou is attacked by Mumen Rider Garou defeats Mumen Rider.jpg|Garou smashing Mumen Rider's face into concrete Garou taunts the Tank Topper Army.jpg|Garou taunting the Tanktopers TM defeated.jpg|Garou defeats Tanktop Master Garou defeats the Tanktop Army.jpg|Garou beats every member of the Tank Toper Army Charanko vs Garou.jpg|Suddenly attacked by Charanko Garou vs Red Nose.jpg|Garou catches Red Nose's punch Garou meets Tareo.jpg|Garou meets Tareo Garou Leg.png|Garou is shot by Golden Ball's ricochet. Garou Deflect.png|Garou deflects Golden Ball's attacks. Monster Raid Arc Garou Metal Bat.png|Garou ducks under Metal Bat's attack Garou Chest Attack.png|Garou knocks Metal Bat down Garou and Metal Bat.png|Garou is almost hit by Metal bat Super Fight Arc Garou Watchdog Man.png|Garou charges at Watchdog Man Garou being toyed with by Watchdog Man.png|Watchdog Man toys with Garou Garou_defeated.png|Garou defeated by Watchdog Man Monster Association Arc Garou fever.jpg|Garou tries to recuperate from his wounds and fever in Tareo's friends' hut Garou happy.jpg|Garou excitedly tells Tareo that all he needs to do is get stronger Garou finds Death Gatling's Group.png|Surrounded by Death Gatling and the other heroes Garou cornered.jpg|Cornered by the heroes Garou wild horn.jpg|Garou corners Wild Horn Garou bullet stop fist.jpg|Garou, having successfully stopped Death Shower Garou defense.jpg|Garou, having somehow survived Death Gatling's onslaught Garou terrortareo.jpg|Garou unintentionally scares off Tareo after his victory Garou blocks Genos with his leg.jpg|Garou clashes with Genos Garou bloodhair.jpg|Garou rubs his own blood into his hair, turning it red Strongest Monster.png|Garou declares himself the strongest monster Pummel.png|Garou suffering at the hands of his old master, Bang Garou_Monster_Association.png|Garou retaliates Garou extracted.jpg|Garou is unwillingly rescued by Phoenix Man Garou_New_Shirt.png|Garou puts on his new clothing Garou entersthroneroom.png|Garou meets the Monster Association Garou_Monster_Association_2.png|Garou goes for a walk Garou_Thwap.png|Garou finger flicking human dirtballs Garou threat.jpg|Garou threatens a violent drunkard outside a bar Garou's Immense Appetite.png|Garou eats an entire menu of food Tareo apology.jpg|Tareo apologizes to Garou for abandoning him earlier Garou_Surprise.png|Garou prepares to attack Saitama Garou revenge on saitama.jpg|Garou is ready for revenge... Saitama punches a dine and dasher.jpg|...and Saitama misunderstands Garou protecc.jpg|Garou gets between Tareo and Royal Ripper Garou getup.jpg|Garou screams at Tareo to get up and run Garou defending.jpg|Garou prepares to fight Garou Monsters.png|Garou faces off against Royal Ripper and Bug God Evolves.png|Garou evolves upon awakening from his loss Garou using Whirlwind Iron Cutting Fist.png|Disposing of Royal Ripper Garou_Monster_Association_3.png|Garou survives Overgrown Rover's attack Garou talkingyoro.png|Listening to Gyoro Gyoro Garou prepares to fight Gyoro Gyoro.png|Garou rebels against Gyoro Gyoro 32.png|Garou gets another hole in his torso Orochi faceoff.jpg|Garou retaliates 55.png|Garou somehow survives Orochi's onslaught Garou_terrorface.png|Garou can still fight Garou_Potential.png|Garou prepares to take a stance. Garo half monster.png|Garou continues to fight Orochi in spite of his burns Orochi Martial Arts.png|Garou leaps at Orochi one last time 65.png|Garou, utterly defeated by Orochi Puri findgarou.png|Puri-Puri Prisoner finds the incarcerated Garou Garou beatspuri.png|Garou awakens and pummels Puri-Puri Prisoner Garou awakens.png|Garou's rage Garou unleashed.png|The Human Monster Garou breathing after defeating Puri-Puri Prisoner.png|Garou, having defeated Puri-Puri Prisoner Garou approaches Superalloy Darkshine.png|Garou stumbles toward Superalloy Darkshine Garou vs Darkshine.png|Garou stares down Superalloy Darkshine Old training session in Bang's dojo.png|Garou in the past training in Bang's Dojo with his fellow students Darkshine tanks Garou's barrage of attacks.png|Garou attacks Superalloy Darkshine Garou snapsoutofit.png|Garou snaps back to his senses upon taking a hit Garou ribsbreak.png|Darkshine shatters Garou's ribcage Garou chargedarkshine.png|Garou charges back at Darkshine Garou_blocks_Superalloy_Bazooka.png|Garou blocks Superalloy Bazooka Garou breaking his limits.png|Garou monsterizes. Appearances in Other Media Volume Garou_profile2.png|Garou Colored from Volume 12 Volume_18_Clean.png|Garou Colored from Volume 18 Garou martial arts pose.png|Garou in a martial arts pose Combined Volume Covers Poster.jpg|Garou on the triple-volume cover spread Omakes Lobster Garou meets rival dojo.jpg|Garou overhears people talking about Bang's Dojo Garou appears.jpg|Garou makes his first appearance Chapter Covers Chapter 48.png Chapter 49.png Chapter 81.png Chapter 82.jpg Chapter 84.png Chapter 86.png Chapter 91.png Chapter 92.png Chapter 99.png Chapter 99 ver 2.png Chapter 100.png Chapter 110.png Chapter 114.jpeg Chapter 120.jpg Miscellaneous Garou_Formal.png|Garou in formal wear Category:Galleries